The End Of Everything
by Shadow of the Light
Summary: Metal Sonic and Shadow return, but not in the first few chapters, I'm just building up a structure to tear down. Rating may go up, but not higher than a PG, as only violence will occur, don't worry, kiddies, no cussing in this! Tails trys for love today!
1. Prelude: Part One

Hi, it's me again! Just to let you know, the times are military, so just keep that in mind.  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own the charachters used in this work of fiction. I do, however, own the fic itself, so buzz off and leave me with my frijoles! One more thing, in the event I do make up any charachters (which I probably will), all you fanfiction writers are welcome to use them without asking me first. Just use them well, okay? Now let's begin! Note: Title may change later on.  
  
One more thing, ages are as follows, more will be added by having th age in parenthases beside the names first appearence. Like this: Somedude(7815167512367895789123) Wow, Somedude's old!  
  
Sonic: 15  
  
Tails: 12  
  
Amy: 12  
  
Knuckles: 16  
  
That's all for now, let's get started!  
  
_________________  
  
The End Of Everything  
  
Chapter 1: P R E L U D E [ P A R T O N E ]  
  
-------------------  
  
March 08, 2004 20:56 Robotropolis  
  
Eggman walks in, and turns to a large glass tube full of an emerald green liquid.  
  
Eggman: Finally, the time has come. Together, we will rule the world!  
  
Eggman begins to laugh maniacally, and the scene fades.  
  
---------  
  
Knothole: 21:04  
  
---------  
  
Sonic walks into his hut, sits down on the bed, takes off his socks, shoes, and gloves, and grabs a chili dog from the freezer rotor made, and pops it into the microwave, courtesy of Rotor, then lays down on his bed to wait for it to cook. Tails then walks in.  
  
Sonic: Hey, Big Guy! How's it going?  
  
Tails: Not so good today, Sonic...  
  
Sonic: *sits up* What's up, Big Guy?  
  
Tails: I just couldn't do it!  
  
Sonic: Couldn't do what?  
  
Tails: I couldn't ask her out!  
  
Sonic: Oh, you mean Kayla? Man, that's a bummer, Tails. Why not try to send her flowers? I'm sure she would like them, she goes for that kinda thing.  
  
Tails: Yeah, I guess... But what if she doesn't know I exist!?  
  
Sonic: Tails, you're supposed to be one of the smartest people here and you suggest that someone in Knothole doesn't know a celebrity who defeated Egg- butt hundreds of times? And, to top that, the only fox besides her in Knothole! And, to finish off, the only fox in the world with two tails!  
  
Tails: Oh. Good point. Anyway, I'll try flowers tomorrow, 'kay? hey, what's that smell?  
  
Sonic: Oh, man! That's my chili dog! Gimme a minute, Big Guy, I need to get it outta the microwave!  
  
Sonic runs to rescue his beloved chili dog, and Tails lays down on his bed.  
  
Tails: *starting to nod off* I wonder what kinda flowers she likes. *Yawns* I know, I'll get her some lilies. *falls asleep*  
  
Sonic walks in with a burnt chilidog in his hands.  
  
Sonic: *puppy dog eyes* My poor chili dog! You died so young! I will never forget you! *end puppy dog eyes* Oh well, I can still eat you. *Eats the incredibly charred chili dog* Hey, Tails is asleep! Better turn in too.  
  
-----------------  
  
Well, I know it's kinda' slow right now, don't worry, I'm building up to the really good part over the next few chapters. Please, I don't accept flames, but I do accept constructive critiscism, so let me have it! Thanks! And please, R&R! 


	2. Prelude: Part Two

DISCLAIMER: READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER'S!!!!  
  
______________________________________  
  
T H E E N D O F E V E R Y T H I N G  
  
C H A P T E R 2: P R E L U D E [ P A R T T W O ]  
  
______________________________________  
  
March 09, 2004:8:44:Knothole  
  
---------------  
  
Sonic wakes up, stretches, pulls on his socks, shoes and gloves, and starts cooking breakfast, bacon and eggs. Again.  
  
Sonic: *to himself* Man, why do we always hafta have the same thing all the time!? I wish we had a bit of variety around here... *looks over at Tails* But this is Tails's favorite breakfast, so I guess I can live with it. Oh, cool, Tails is waking up! *out loud* Morning Tails!  
  
Tails: *yawns and stretches, talks groggily* Mornin' Sonic. Hey, my sheets are dirty! I guess I must've fallen asleep in my shoes again. What's for breakfast?  
  
Sonic: Same thing we have everyday, Big Guy!  
  
Tails: Yay! Bacon and Eggs! My favorite!  
  
Sonci: Yep! *thinking* this makes it all worth it, seeing my little buddy happy like this. *stops thinking*  
  
Sonic and Tails eat quietly for a few minutes, then they start to talk.  
  
Tails: *finishes breakfast* I can't remember what I was going to do today, but I know it was important.  
  
Sonic: Kayla. *finishes breakfast*  
  
Tails: Aw, Man! I totally forgot! Where am I gonna get flowers today!? Everywhere's closed!  
  
Sonic: Already tooken care of, buddy, take a look in the corner.  
  
Tails looks at the far corner of the hut and sees a large bouque of the most beutiful lilies he's ever seen.  
  
Tails: Wow! Sonic, whee'd you get these!?  
  
Sonic: I ran out to Never Lake last night before I tuned in.  
  
Tails: Never Lake?  
  
Sonic: Where I met Amy and found the Time Stones. It's also where I first met Metal Sonic.  
  
Tails: Time stones? What's that?  
  
Sonic: Seven stones that can control the flow of Time. You only need one, though, and they're not nearly as powerful as Chaos Emeralds. I found them when the Little Planet was under attack by Eggman, except we called him Dr. Robotnik back then.  
  
Tails: Oh, well, thanks for helping, Sonic! I'm going over to Kayla's house now, wish me luck!  
  
Sonic: Okay, good luck, Tails!  
  
Tails: Thanks, bye! Oh, and, Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Yeah?  
  
Tails: I'll make it up to you.  
  
Sonic: Don't worry about it, Tails. Mi casa es su casa.  
  
Tails: Gracias! Adios, amigo! *Leaves hut and starts walking to the western sector of Knothole*  
  
Sonic: I hope they hit it off all right. Well, I have nothing to do today, so I'll go off and see some of my friends. *Leaves his hut and starts walking east, towards Rotor's house.  
  
__________________________  
  
Well, how'd you like it? I'll put a chapter each for Tails and Sonics adventures around Knothole. Like I said, this is just the calm before the storm! 


	3. Tails and Kayla

DISCLAIMER: SEE LAST CHAPTER, NOT GONNA SAY THIS AGAIN!  
  
__________________________________  
  
T H E E N D O F E V E R Y T H I N G C H A P T E R 3: T A I L S A N D K A Y L A  
  
___________________________________  
  
Sunday:March 09, 2004:9:18:Knothole  
  
--------------  
  
We see Tails walking to the West Sector of Knothole. When he walks by Sally's hut, she runs out to meet him.  
  
Sally: Tails! Where are you going?  
  
Tails: Uh.. er.. I... *blushes and runs off towards Kayla's hut*  
  
Sally: What's wrong with him? *goes back inside*  
  
Tails finally reaches Kayla's house and knocks on her door.  
  
Kayla (12): Come in!  
  
Tails walks in the house.  
  
Kayla: *jumps in surprise* Tails! I.. er.. wasn't expecting you! Um.. ah... What d'ya need.  
  
Tails: Took a minute to take in Kayla's looks for the first time up close. She was a fox, her fur was a pink color, like Amys, except a thousand times more beutiful, at least to Tails's eye. She had large blue eyes, like himself, and wore her hair-fur down.  
  
Tails: Um, I just wanted to give you, um, these flowers, they reminded me of you. *thinking* Oh, man, she's never gonna accept these, I might as well run now.  
  
But for some reason, against his better judgement, he stayed. Kayla stood staring at the lilies for a while and then finally said...  
  
Kayla: Thanks, Tails! They're beutiful! Please, er, could you get the water pitcher down of the freezer for me?  
  
Tails: Sure. *get's pitcher*  
  
Kayla: *puts flowers in pitcher while tails is still holding it. She's blushing hotly* *thinking* Wow, he smells nice. I wonder why. I wonder why he came here, besudes the flowers. I hope he's gonna ask me to the dance on Saturday.  
  
Tails: *blushing hotly* Um.. er... Kayla?  
  
Kayla: Y-Yes?  
  
Tails: Um, Do ya wanna, er, come to the, ah, dance with me?  
  
Kayla: Um, er, yes! That would be fun! *thinking* Wow, I'm going to the dance with Tails! I had a crush on him sice I first layed eyes on him, and now it's finally paying off!  
  
Tails: yes! I mean, er, cool, I'll pick you up at seven then?  
  
Kayla: Sounds good to me.  
  
Tails: Cool, I gotta go now, see you later1 Come by my hut anytime!  
  
Kayla: Okay, I will!  
  
Tails: *thinking* Wow, that went off really well! I can't wait to tell Sonic! he'll be so proud of me!  
  
Kayla: *waits for Tails to get a good ways off, then closes door and starts to make a sandwich* *thinking* Wow, I'm actually gonna go out with him! I hope this isn't a dream.*  
  
______________________  
  
Okay, how's that? you like it? C'mon, R&R! Thanks! 


	4. Sonic And Rotor's Scheme

Disclaimer: For the last time,. i've already said it! you won't see this again!  
  
Okay! Tails has a girlfriend now! Let's be glad for him! Now, let's ditch Tails and see Sonic!  
  
___________________________________________  
  
T H E E N D O F E V E R Y T H I N G  
  
C H A P T E R 4: S O N I C A N D R O T O R ' S P L O T  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Sunday:March 09, 2004:09:18:Knothole  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Sonic runs over to Rotor's house and lets himself in.  
  
He looks around and sees computer, robot and other miscillaneus electronic parts on the floor *Man, what a Dump!* he sees Rotor over in his chair by the computer, playing a computer game.  
  
Sonic: Wassup, Rotor?  
  
Rotor (15): *leaning on his chair near his computer, turns game off quickly* Nothing much, you ready to get that scheme of yours underway?  
  
Sonic: Shh. i don't want anyone but us to know about this.  
  
Rotor: Why are you doing this, anyway?  
  
Sonic: Tails is getting kinda lonely, even with me. What he needs is a good mate. Kayla is the best girl for him, so THAT'S why we're trying to get them together! So Tails won't feel lonely!  
  
Rotor: Man, Sonic, you really love that kid don't you?  
  
Sonic: Of course I do! I found him all alone in a dumpster in a Robotroplolan street with his parenst laying there, dead! I didn't admit it then, but I felt like it was my job to take care of him. I just want the best for him. He's like my son.  
  
Rotor: you really do love him, don't you? C'mon, let's get to work. We'll give them the dance of their lives! Did you tell him to give her the flowers?  
  
Sonic: Yeah.  
  
Rotor: Step one accomplished, then  
  
----------------------  
  
What's their plan? Find out in a later chapter! Next chapter: Robotnik's Plan! 


	5. Eggman's Plot

Okay, the last few chapters were short, this one may be short, too, but the party scene won't be, if I can help it!  
  
__________________________________  
  
T H E E N D O F E V E R Y T H I N G  
  
C H A P T E R 5 : E G G M A N ' S P L O T  
  
__________________________________  
  
Friday:March 15, 2004:2352:Robotropolis  
  
--------------  
  
We see Eggman enter the same room we saw him in last, except there are no lights on, now. He walks up to the emerald-colored tube and begins typing on the control panel next to it. The screen's moniter casts an eerie glow on Eggm,an's face. It shows a query.  
  
Screen: D R A I N L I Q U I D ? Y / N  
  
Eggman: *presses "Y" key*  
  
Screen: P A S S W O R D ?  
  
Eggman: *types something*  
  
Screen: A R K . P A S S W O R D A C C E P T E D .  
  
Eggman: Good, now, let's begin. *presses initialize key*  
  
We see the emerald green fluid drain out of the tube, but still don't see what's inside. With the fluid gone, we hear a clank on its floor. the view moves in front of Eggman, facing him.  
  
Eggman: Now, we can begin our plan! We will destroy the Freedom Fighters once and for ALL! Can't we, *camera quickly shifts to the figure in the tube before the next word is spoken* METAL SONIC!?  
  
Metal Sonic: *always will be in monotone computer tone* pzzt 01010101010101011100010101010100010101010 pzzt Voice capabilities: Online. Initializing Visual Sensors... Visual Sensors: Online. Command Mode: Initializing... Command Mode: Online. Opening Repair Chamber... Repair Chamber: Open Beginning programming... Program initiated: Yes sir, Dr. Robotnik!  
  
Eggman: Excellent... You know what to do? No, wait, of course not! I haven't told you, yet. Here, this is a data disk containing all the information you need, also, it has a list of your new weapons and functions. Look over it, and then come see me when you're ready. One more thing, the layout has changed a bit since you were last here, I have installed a map of Robotropolis and other areas in the data disk you have now. i will see you in a little while.  
  
Metal Sonic: *puts the data disk into the Suspension chamber's control panel. He opens his hand and pulls out a small cord, and plugs it into a port on the side of the console* Downloading Data: Wait Time: 25 seconds.  
  
The camera is placed on the screen, so we can read off of it. It says...  
  
Screen: Mission Data: (1) Locate Knothole area via recon satellites and chip implanted in MS-1 motherboard. In the event that recon fails, launch a surprise attack on Enemy #. Launch tracker onto his body and then escape. IMPARATIVE: DO NOT TERMINATE E-1! (In the event both plans fail, return to Dr. Robotnik for instructions) (2) Act as commander of robotic army, leading a full scale invasion of Knothole. (3) In the event invasion fails, activate conterpart, MS-2. (4) Take E-1 into single combat, if being defeated, call in MS-2 for back-up. Weapons Data: Rocket Launchers, used through finger tips; laser gun, through right index finger; Energy Cannon, retract right or left hand, replace with cannon accessory; Chaos Cannon, used by retracting both hands, and using the Energy Cannon, powering it up with internal power source. *Note: takes extrerme amounts of energy, use only when absolutely neccesary* Chaos Sheild, invisible sheild that wraps around body, on at all times, uses no energy. Functions: N/A  
  
Metal Sonic returns to Eggman, in his throne room.  
  
Eggman: So are you ready, Metal Sonic?  
  
Metal Sonic: Affirmative.  
  
Eggman: Good, initiate Program Step 1!  
  
Metal Sonic: Affirmative, Dr. Robotnik. Initializing Satellite alignment. Satellite aligned. Sending signal. Signal sent. Location Found. Location: 23:43:56:76:12:05:39.  
  
Eggman: Excellent! At last I know where it is! Metal Sonic! Align spy satellites!  
  
Metal Sonic: Affirmative. ... Aligned.  
  
On Eggman's screen an over head of Knothole is seen, sound is also heard. Eggman hears most talk about a dance on Saturday.  
  
Eggman: Perfect! Metal Sonic! tommorow at 2200 I want you to give our friends a little surprise...  
  
Metal Sonic: Affirmative.  
  
Screen fades out with Eggman laughing maniacally.  
  
Eggman: *black screen* Tommorow, Hedgehog, we will desroy you and your precious Knothole...  
  
-----------------  
  
Now, we're getting to the good parts! Stay tuned! 


	6. The Party Part One

Okay! It's the part you've all been waiting for! Just to let you know, I'll put it into two parts! One more thing, toughts are in ~These~ now.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
T H E E N D O F E V E R Y T H I N G  
  
C H A P T E R 5 : T H E P A R T Y [ P A R T O N E ]  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Saturday:March 16, 2004:1855:Knothole  
  
-------------  
  
We see Tails run out of his door, going nearly as fast as Sonic. His door is litteraly torn from it's hinges!  
  
Tails: ~Oh, MAN! I'm going to be late getting her!~  
  
Meanwhile, at Kayla's house...  
  
Kayla: ~I hope Tails gets here on time. I really want this to go off good!~  
  
Suddenly...  
  
BAM!!!!!!  
  
Kayla: AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Tails: Sorry, I'm sorry! I-  
  
Kayla: Tails! That's okay, I though you were a serial killer or something!  
  
Tails: *anime sweatdrop* Don't worry, I'm not!  
  
Kayla: You ready to go now, Tails?  
  
Tails: Sure! Guess what! I'm not supposed to tell you but...  
  
Kayla: Yeah?  
  
Tails: The guys and I are gonna be doing some songs at the dance tonight! You wanna do one?  
  
Kayla: Sure! that'd be great!  
  
Tails: Awesome!  
  
Later, at the party...  
  
Loud music from the DJ, Rotor, is heard along with the chit-chat and footfalls of talking and dancing Knotholians. We see Tails and Kayla sitting in a private booth that 'someone' reserved, but had to change his plans, and left it to 'the first fox to come in'  
  
Tails: You enjoying the party?  
  
Kayla: Yeah...  
  
Tails: What's wrong?  
  
Kayla: I don't know... I just feel... worried somehow. Like somethings about to happen.  
  
Tails: Don't worry about it, Kayla, nothing's going to happen.  
  
Kayls: I hope so Tails...  
  
Suddenly, they are interrupted by a loud voice from Rotor, introducing the band members, who by turn came up.  
  
Rotor: Now, the keyboardist, Tails! I have also been informed that he has a guest with him tonight! Please welcome, Kayla!  
  
Tails: Let's go!  
  
They make their way up to the stage. Later, when they get to the last song, Tails goes up to the mic and says...  
  
Tails: Kayla and i will be doing a duet. it is an old song from the 20th century, written by a group called The Beatles, it is called 'I Will'  
  
Band starts to play.  
  
Tails: Who knows how long I've loved you  
  
You know I love you still  
  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
  
If you want me to, I will  
  
Kayla: For if I ever saw you  
  
I didn't catch your name  
  
But it never really mattered  
  
I will always feel the same  
  
Tails: Love you forever and forever  
  
Love you with all my heart  
  
Kayla: Love you whenever we're together  
  
Love you when we're apart  
  
Both: And when at last I find you  
  
Your song will fill the air  
  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
  
Make it easy to be near you  
  
For the things you do endear you to me  
  
Oh, you know I will  
  
I will  
  
Both: Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm  
  
Da da da da da da da Audience starts to applaud, and the band goes back to their seats. We see tails and Kayla, both sweating from being up on stage for several hours...  
  
Tails: I had fun, didn't you?  
  
Kayla: I had more fun than I ever had in my life....  
  
For a few moments they just look into each other's eyes and then slowly start to draw their heads together...  
  
BOOM  
  
------------  
  
More suspense! Disclaimer: i don't own the song, I Will! 


End file.
